Cold Weather
by Fadingspirit
Summary: "RUN!" Rose yowled. Shiver slowly backed up, her blue eyes were wide with fear. "RU–" Rose's scream was cut off as Dark bit down on her neck. The white tom smirked. He turned on his daughter. Shiver spun around and raced away from the Hollow. She whimpered as she heard the pawsteps of her father pounding after her.
1. Chapter 1

_Wind's Group_

 ** _Leader:_** Wind – gray and white tom

 ** _Head Guard:_** Tiger – ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes

 ** _Helper:_** Rye – white she-cat with brown markings and yellow eyes

Spirit – white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

 ** _Guards_**

Fang – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadow – black tom with blue eyes

Dusty – brown tabby tom

Cricket – white tom

Cannon – black tom with green eyes

Wine – dark ginger tom

Crease – white and brown tabby tom

Soul – white tabby tom

Ghost – white and silver tom

Blaze – bright ginger tom

Power – black and ginger tom

Marshmallow – fluffy white tom

 ** _Hunters_**

Wolf – dark gray, almost black she-cat with amber eyes

Fox – dark ginger, almost reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Icicle – gray she-cat

Milly – silver tabby she-cat

Canter – white, gray, and cream she-cat

Streak – dark gray, almost black she-cat with a streak of white on her forehead and blue eyes

Twist – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Sliver – black and silver tabby she-cat

 ** _Learners_**

Lily – white and brown tabby she-cat

Tawny – orange-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Mothers_**

Plare – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Shadow's kits: Lake and Splash

Ribbon – white she-cat with purple-blue eyes; mother to Cannon's kits: Fall, Wisp, and Race

Foster – pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Crease's kits: Kite and Cream

 ** _Kits_**

Lake – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (Lakesplash) (Joins WindClan)

Splash – black she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and green eyes

Fall – black she-cat with dark green eyes

Wisp – silvery-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Race – black tom with purple-blue eyes

Kite – white and brown tabby she-cat

Cream – cream coloured she-cat with white markings and green eyes

 ** _Elderly_**

None

 _Cats outside of Clans_

Blossom – white she-cat with sandy coloured patches

Frisk – freckled sandy gray tom

Smoky – gray and white tom

Harmony – sandy coloured she-cat with green eyes

Shiver – black she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes

Rose – black she-cat with amber eyes

Dark – white tom with a black tail and ice blue eyes, also known as Darktail


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again. Just so everyone knows, this is my first non human Warriors fanfic. I have so many plans for this story and am soooo excited to see what you guys think. This is sort of a_ sequel _/_ _prequel_ _thing. You'll get it once my friend and_ _I_ _release the fanfic._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy!_**

Sunlight streamed through the branches of the den. Shiver slowly blinked sleep out of her eyes. She rose to her paws, peering around the den for her parents. Rose was still sleeping in her nest, but Dark had left.

"Rose?" Shiver prodded her mother awake. The black she-cat's eyes shot open. She sighed when she saw her daughter.

"Sorry Shiver," Rose mewed. "I thought you were Dark." Shiver nodded. Her father scared her sometimes. His ice blue eyes were unnerving and claws that could easily scar a cat for life. Dark was not a cat you wanted to mess with.

Footsteps sounded outside the den. Dark was back. Rose sat up, her amber eyes burned into Shiver's pelt. "Shiver, listen to me," Shiver met her mother's eyes. "Tonight, you and I are going to leave the Hollow." Shiver stared at her mother. _Leave the Hollow? Where will we go_ , she thought.

"What are you doing?" Shiver spun around. Dark was sitting at the entrance to the den, his long black tail curled around his paws.

"Nothing," Shiver mewed.

Dark studied her for a moment, before mewing: "If I find you were plotting, you'll regret it," Shiver swallowed. A cloud of doubt hung over her and she wished a hole would open in the ground and eat her whole.

"Shiver," her father spoke again. "Today you will learn how to defend yourself." Shiver sighed. Rose had taught her the basic skills of survival, but Dark insisted on teaching her how to fight.

"Shiver!" Her father's voice broke through Shiver's thoughts.

"Coming!" the small black she-cat called. She took one last glance at Rose before following her father out of the Hollow.

Shiver curled up in her nest. A breeze was blowing through the branches of their den. Shiver opened one eye to look at her mother. The black she-cat was talking to Dark, her tail whisking around the den. Dark nodded, before climbing into his nest. Rose did the same and looked up, meeting Shiver's eyes. The black she-cat gave a small nod before resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

Shiver closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Shiver!" Shiver opened her eyes. Rose stood above her, her eyes darting around nervously. "We're leaving." She mewed.

"Where are we going?" Shiver asked, getting to her paws.

"The Clans." Rose quietly padded towards the entrance of the den. Shiver followed her mother. She cast one last nervous glance at her father before stepping into the cold air of the Hollow.

"Do you know where the Clans are?" Shiver asked. Rose shook her head.

"Dark speaks about them a lot so they mustn't be too far." She said. Shiver nodded.

"You're very wrong about that." The two she-cats spun around. Dark stood behind them. Shiver felt a shiver run down her spine as she met his eyes. _No, no, no, no, NO!_

Dark lunged for Rose. His jaws closed around the black she-cat's neck. Rose screamed. She turned her head slightly towards Shiver.

"RUN!" Rose yowled. Shiver slowly backed up, her blue eyes were wide with fear.

"RU–" Rose's scream was cut off as Dark bit down on her neck. The white tom smirked. He turned on his daughter. Shiver spun around and raced away from the Hollow. She whimpered as she heard the pawsteps of her father pounding after her.

"You may get away this time Shiver," Dark howled behind her. "But I'll get you!" Shiver increased her speed, pumping her legs as fast as she could.

"Remember my name!" Dark hissed. "Remember the name Darktail!" The pawsteps came to a stop but Shiver didn't slow down. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Overcome with exhaustion, Shiver collapsed on the ground, falling asleep immediately.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Shiver's eyes snapped open. Three cats stood over her, the leader's eyes glinted. Shiver shrank back in fear.

"A little kit, missing from her parents." Shiver shakily rose to her paws.

"I'm not a kit!" she hissed. "How old are you?" The only she-cat of the group asked.

"Three moons." Shiver replied proudly.

"Three moons!" the leader scoffed. "You're barely weened." Shiver shot the tom a glare.

"Shut it Fang," the she-cat hissed. She looked down at Shiver. "Come with me." She mewed. She picked Shiver up by the scruff. "I'll take care of you." The tom, Fang smirked, when he saw Shiver looking at him, the tom bared his teeth. Shiver whimpered and looked away. Fang laughed.

"Fang, shut up!" the other tom growled. "No one wants to hear you." Shiver smothered a giggle at Fang's face as the older tom scolded him.

"Whatever Shadow." Fang grumbled

"Plare?" the she-cat looked up. An older tom padded towards her. "Who's that?"

"We found her at the border." Shadow mewed. "Plare obviously wanted her." The tom nodded.

"Bring her in," he commanded. Plare nodded. She padded into the den behind him, setting Shiver down on the ground. "What's your name?" the tom asked entering after them. Shadow followed the tom, peering down at Shiver with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Shiver growled. The tom laughed.

"Feisty, I like it." Shiver hissed at the tom. "Fine, the name is Wind."

"Shiver," Shiver mewed.

"What?" Wind asked. "My name is Shiver." Shiver said. Plare smirked. "You'll fit right in." Shiver glared at the kind she-cat.

"I'm leaving," she growled. "I'm going on a mission." Wind stared at her. "You? On a mission?" The gray and white tom burst out laughing. "You'd die in seconds!" Once the tom had finally recovered from his laughing fit, he flicked his tail at Plare. "Take her to the Mothers' den." Plare nodded. She picked Shiver up by the scruff and padded out of the den. She took Shiver to a small thorn bush at the edge of camp and pushed her through a small opening. The blue-gray she-cat followed after a moment.

"Shiver, this is the Mothers' den," Plare mewed. "Get used to it." The kits in the den all watched Shiver eagerly. "You'll be sharing a nest with me Splash and Lake." Plare led Shiver over to a small nest in the corner of the den. Two kits lay inside. They looked about Shiver's age. One, the largest a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes smiled at her and shifted to make some room, but the other a black she-cat, glared at Shiver.

"This is Lake," Plare pointed her tail to the blue-gray one, "and this is Splash." She then pointed to the black one. Shiver could see where Splash got her name. The black kit had a small flash of white on her chest, resulting in her name.

"Get some rest." Plare mewed, curling up around the three kits. "We'll talk in the morning."

"So…." Shiver sighed. Lake was at least trying to start a conversation, Splash just sat across from her, staring at her. "What's your name?" Lake asked.

"Shiver." Shiver mewed. Lake nodded. "I'm Lake and this is Splash." She mewed, then ducked her head. "But you already knew that."

Shiver smiled. Lake was nice enough, but Splash…Splash was unique. She didn't talk to anyone except her sister.

"Come on," Lake squealed. "We'll take you out of camp." Shiver slowly nodded. She wanted to leave, she wanted to explore. She needed fresh air. Lake and Splash led her towards the camp entrance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiver spun around. Tiger, a ginger tom stood behind her.

"We're showing her the Pit!" Lake mewed. "No, you're not," Tiger hissed. Lake's tail drooped. Shiver felt a spark of anger towards the ginger tom.

"And why not?" she demanded, her tail lashing. Tiger looked down at her, surprise written all over his face.

"I have orders to keep you in camp," he replied. Shiver's eyes widened. He was ordered to keep _her_ in camp?

"Why?" Lake asked. Tiger looked over at her.

"Wind wants to keep an eye on this one," he said, gesturing to Shiver. "She's untrustworthy." Shiver hissed.

"I don't kidnap kits!" she snarled. Tiger smirked. "See," Shiver growled at him. She turned and stalked away, her white tail lashing. Cats leapt out of her way as she passed. Lake raced after her and Splash slowly followed.

"Sorry we couldn't take you to the Pit," Lake whispered. Shiver nodded.

"It's not your fault." She said, sending a glare towards Tiger. "It's that stupid toms."

Lake sighed.

"There's nothing to do in camp," she grumbled. "And we can't take you to the Pit." Splash lay down next to her sister.

"We could sleep," she mewed. Lake giggled.

"I guess, but that's boring."

"Do I hear you complaining?" Plare padded up to her kits and foster daughter. Shiver smiled. Lake, Splash, Shadow, and Plare were the only cats that had been even remotely nice to her.

"Shiver's not allowed to leave camp!" Lake complained. "We wanted to show her the Pit." Plare rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to Wind." She said. Lake leapt to her paws, a big smile on her face.

"Really?" Plare laughed. "Really," she mewed. Lake bounced around the clearing for a while before finally sitting back down again. Plare smiled at Shiver and padded over to Wind's den. When the blue-gray she-cat slipped inside, the smile had disappeared.

What seemed like moons later, Plare finally exited the den. She had a deep scratch running from her ear to her back-right leg. The blue-gray she-cat limped over to her daughters and foster kit.

"What happened?" Lake gasped. She bounded up to her mother and ran her paw over the wound. Plare winced.

"Nothing," she mewed. "Let's get to bed." Lake seemed to buy her story but Shiver could see the fear in her foster mother's eyes.

"Plare?" Shadow padded over to his mate. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Shiver isn't allowed out of camp," Plare snarled. "And Wind thinks asking questions shouldn't be allowed either." Shadow hissed. He turned around and stalked to Wind's den, entering with a furious look on his face. Plare sighed. She led the kits into the Mothers' den and to their nest. Once the three kits were in the nest, she curled up around them, drifting off to sleep.

"Shiver," Shiver's eyes snapped open. Wind stood above her, a smirk on his face. "Come with me," he commanded. Shiver rose to her paws and followed him to his den. Shadow was pinned beneath Tiger. Wind padded over to Tiger and touched his gray tail to Tiger's shoulder. The ginger tabby gave him a nod and padded over to Shiver. Wind took Tiger's place and pinned Shadow to the ground when he tried to get up. Tiger lunged for Shiver, quickly pinning her. Shiver watched as Wind dug his claws into Shadow's pelt. The black tom hissed in pain.

"Stop!" Shiver growled. Wind looked over at her, his smirk grew. He slashed Shadow's belly. His leaned down and enclosed Shadow's neck in his jaws.

 _"RUN!" Rose yowled. Shiver slowly backed up, her blue eyes were wide with fear._

 _"RU–" Rose's scream was cut off as Dark bit down on her neck. The white tom smirked. He turned on his daughter. Shiver spun around and raced away from the Hollow._

Shiver shook her head, clearing her mind. Shadow growled. Wind was killing him!

 _"RUN!" Rose yowled. Shiver slowly backed up, her blue eyes were wide with fear._

 _"RU–" Rose's scream was cut off as Dark bit down on her neck. The white tom smirked. He turned on his daughter. Shiver spun around and raced away from the Hollow._

"NO!" Shiver screamed, fighting Tiger's claws. Shadow's body gave one last shudder before it lay still. "No, no, no…" Shiver watched with wide eyes as her foster father was murdered before her eyes. She tried to tear her horrified gaze away from his body, but couldn't. Blood seeped out of his neck. _No, no, no, no, NO! Not again!_

Shiver didn't even notice when Tiger released her, she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at Shadow's broken body and cry.

"Shiver!" Plare's shout echoed around the clearing. Shiver pulled herself to her paws, she cast one last glance at Shadow's body before darting into the clearing.

"Shiver?" Plare raced over to her. "What are you doing out here? I was worried sick!" she stopped when she saw Shiver's fear stricken face. "Shiver, what's wrong?"

"Sha…Shad…do…" Shiver choked on her words. "Shadow's dead."

 ** _HAHAHAHA_ _I'm_ _evil, cliffhanger...sort of. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I_ _have many plans for little Shiver and am already working on Chapter 2_ _because_ _it's coming so easily to me! Yay! Also, don't be too mad with Wind, he has reasons for his actions, Tiger on_ _the_ _other hand he's just evil._**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _Fadingspirit_**


End file.
